fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Verhandlungssache
"Ivan Arcta, La Nuit, hier spricht die Königin von Traumland, Solmida Nuques-Livema Nickerchen. Wir haben im Moment einen Engpass an fähigen Buchhaltern. Wir sind immernoch dabei, den genauen Überblick über die Schulden Traumlands zu ermitteln, doch die zwei, die sich momentan damit befassen, schaffen es nicht alleine, den Überblick zu gewinnen. Hiermit bieten wir Ihnen, Ivan Arcta, die Möglichkeit, für eine unbegrenzte Zeit bei uns, der wohl sichersten Institution in Traumland, Ihre Arbeit zu verrichten. Die Bezahlung wird angemessen ausfallen. Ebenfalls legen wir Ihnen nah, aus der Sekte La Nuit auszutreten, da das Königshaus es sich nicht erlauben kann, Sektenmitglieder einzustellen. Wir bitten um baldige Antwort. Gezeichnet Königin SNLN." "Was... zum... ich... werde... sie... ICH WERDE DIESEN BRIEF ELIMINIEREN!", ruft Melanie, die gerade noch so von Georg davon abgehalten werden kann, den Brief zu zerreißen. Ivan blickt Melanie an, und zeigt ihr die Summe auf dem Scheck. "Das ist mehr, als wir seit der Gründung von La Nuit durch Steuerabgaben in Noirdorf erhalten haben." "Und was willst du mir damit sagen, Ivan?" "Ich werde wohl nicht umher kommen, das Angebot anzunehm...." "DEN TEUFEL WIRST DU!! KEINER VERLÄSST LA NUIT EINFACH SO!!", ruft Melanie, nur um von Beamer daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie sich wie damals Toran ausdrückt. Entmutigt beendet Melanie ihren Widerstand und Georg lässt sie los, nur um anschließend von Étude und Georg zusammen festgehalten zu werden, da sie Ivan erneut "belehren" wollte. "Hör zu Melanie," beginnt Ivan, "in diesem Brief steht ausdrücklich, dass ich dieses Angebot nur annehmen kann, wenn ich aus der 'Sekte' austrete. Niemand hat mir je gesagt, dass das hier eine Sekte ist, und ich habe auch nie verstanden, was La Nuit zur Sekte qualifiziert. Warum nennen wir das Ganze nicht einfach 'Gilde'?" "Hä, was macht das für nen Unterschied?" Betroffenes Augenrollen der meisten Anwesenden, gepaart mit einigen Seufzern macht die Runde im Raum. "Ein Unterschied wäre, dass man uns nicht automatisch als Schwerverbrecher kategorisiert. Ich hatte bisher nie verstanden, warum die Polizei in Esteen dermaßen abartig reagiert hat, jedes Mal wenn sie Fiona sahen, aber wenn sie als Schwerverbrecher gilt, wundert mich das nicht." "Äh... woher weißt du, was Fiona in Esteen macht?", fragt Étude neugierig, nur um von Ivan eine Abfuhr zu bekommen. "Das geht dich mal so ungefähr gar nix an." "Ich wollte es nur wissen... weißt du, ich hatte mal so einen seltsamen Traum, da waren du und Fiona.." Ivan und Fiona sagen fast gleichzeitig: "Das war nur ein Traum, nichts Reales!" "That only war ein Dream, nix real!" Étude schaut sie leicht verdutzt an, denn er findet, dass die Reaktion zu programmiert kam. "Jedenfalls, Melanie," fährt Ivan fort, als wäre nichts gewesen, "Gilden scheinen zwar etwas antiquiert, aber sind immernoch eine hervorragende Tarnung, um zu machen, was man will, und dazu gehört auch das Annehmen von Angeboten wie dem von der Königin." "Aha...", beginnt Melanie, "...und was bringt es mir jetzt, das zu wissen? Sprich es so aus, dass ich es verstehe!" Ivan räuspert sich, und sagt dann mit lächerlicher Stimme: "Mehr Geld, also mehr für Haarfarben!" Die meisten können sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen, Melanie hingegen läuft nur rot an. "DAMIT EINES GLEICH MAL KLAR IST," schreit sie durch den Raum, wird aber von jemand anderem unterbrochen, "...nicht das billige Zeug, sondern das teure." "Ja genau. ÄH MOMENT MAL!!" "Sieh an, der Grünschopf ist wieder da. Wie kommen wir denn zu der Ehre?", sagt Ivan leicht spöttisch, woraufhin er nur ein: "Für dich Bürohengst immer noch Lionel. Wobei bei dir beide Bezeichnungen zutreffen könnten, wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie Étude, der Meister der Verwandlung, ungefähr so gut getarnt wie Kirby intelligent, euch beobachtet hat. Ich konnte lustigerweise alles direkt von einem Fenster aus sehen." Ivan steht auf und nimmt Lionel kurz mit nach draußen, so dass man kaum hören konnte, worüber sie sprachen. "Hör mal zu, das ist nie passiert, und selbst wenn, geht es niemanden was an." "Warum, ich finde es zu interessant, über solch interessante Dinge reden zu können." "Meinst du sowas, wie die Sache mit dem Magazin von Halb oder dem Liebestränkchen im Keller des Waddle 8?" "Ja genau wie die Sache mit... äh, wo zum Henker warst du denn da bitte jeweils?!" "Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache!" "Doch, das fände ich sehr interessant zu erfahren, denn dann könnte ich dich nächstes Mal gleich vom Duo genervt und inkompetent verhaften lassen." "Also sind wir uns einig, dass wir beide von nichts wissen? Sehr schön. Dann gehen wir mal wieder rein." Nachdem Lionel und Ivan den Raum verlassen hat, spricht Fiona: "Also that mit the thing er suggested klingen echt good. Let uns mal discuss a bit more...", doch wird von "Shh!"-Lauten übertönt, denn jeder scheint die Konversation hinter der verschlossenen Tür interessanter zu finden, als den eigentlichen Vorschlag. Jedoch öffnet sich die Tür bereits wieder, noch bevor sie etwas interessantes hören konnten. Lionel folgt Ivan, gefolgt von einer Empfehlung: "Melanie, mach einfach was er sagt, dann kannst du sogar mal wieder selbst die Haarfarbe kaufen gehen, und musst nicht ständig jemanden für dich schicken." "AAAAAAAA!!!!" Melanie tobt sich erneut in den Armen von Étude und Georg aus, während sich Ivan wieder auf seinen Bürostuhl setzt. "Also, willst du jetzt, dass wir das zu einer Gilde ändern, oder soll ich erst offiziell austreten und ihr könnt dann sehen, wo ihr bleibt?" "Es war immer schon klar, dass du nicht aus Freundschaft zu meinem Bruder hier bist, sondern weil du dir einen Vorteil versprichst... und jetzt spielst du deine Karten aus?" Alle Augen sind wieder auf Melanie gerichtet, mit großer Verwunderung diesmal, da niemand damit gerechnet hat, dass sie so über Ivan denkt, oder sich gar in der Form ausdrückt. "Scheint doch mehr Grips in dir zu stecken, als ich dachte. Du liegst ausnahmsweise mal richtig. Seit ich hier bin, macht La Nuit nichts als Miese, und mein Entgeld sieht entsprechend aus. Und genau das ändern wir ab jetzt, und zwar zu meinen Bedingungen." Grummelnd verweist Melanie alle außer Georg, Ivan und ihr selbst des Raumes, um die Details zu besprechen. Draußen vor der Tür angekommen, zieht Beamer genervt ab, und das selbe hat Fiona auch vor, wird jedoch von Étude angehalten. "Ich weiß es genau, es war keine Einbildung!" "Listen Junge, I think wir müssen reden. It wäre besser für dich, wenn you forgetten das ganz schnell, sonst ich tellen dir, was you see in kein time!" "Das klang irgendwie wie eine Drohung, nur verstanden hab ich so ungefähr gar nix." "You wissen Bescheid now." "He, warte! Ich hab noch einige Fragen!" "Das ist wirklich interessant," sagt Lionel, der den beiden zusieht, einerseits, wie Fiona versucht, die Szene zu verlassen, und andererseits, wie Étude nicht aufhört, sie zu löchern, "das könnte doch direkt aus dem Nonsens-Haus sein, wo ich auch demnächst mal wieder auftauchen könnte. Jetzt spielen wir das lustige Ratespielchen, wer von den beiden wen im Waddle 8 darstellt." Einige Zeit später, in der Burg Nickerchen "Frau Königin, gestatten. Ivan Arcta, von der Gilde La Nuit. Ich stehe zu Ihren Diensten."